Booster Skirata
CT-6567, nicknamed "Booster," was a clone trooper Sergeant (later a Captain) during the Clone Wars, the galaxy-wide conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Booster was a trooper of Torrent Company, a unit of the famed 501st Legion in the Grand Army of the Republic. Booster served under Clone Captain Rex, and was a freethinking, tough, and aggressive trooper. Though loyal and committed to his duty and to his fellow clones, Booster proved capable of questioning his superiors and, under extreme circumstances, outright disobeying orders if he believed them to be wrong. Booster displayed a strong working relationship and a degree of friendship with many of his brothers. In the later days of the war, CT-6567 was promoted to ARC Trooper. Because of CT-6567's off the charts scores during training, he had received additional training under the new special integration trooper regime. This project was due to the high success of the Commando's and was given out to a selected group of normal bred troops. Because of this and his already claimed veteran status, Booster was made Captain, and entered into the Special Operations Brigade to be put into a ARC Commando unit known as: Iona Team. During Order 66 and under the chaos of Operation Knightfall, Booster and his team managed to slip away in a Republic Charger c70 retrofit (that would later become his personal ship) and desert the Army before the newly formed Empire began. Later on in the months avoiding the Empire, Booster was found by his training Sergeant Kal Skirata and joined his Clan with several other clones who have also deserted the Army. In the coming months Booster and the rest of the clan searched the galaxy for the cure of their rapid aging. While of course meeting up with the notorious Mandalorian Guild to work a mercenary. Clone Trooper Sergeant Booster was one of the many clones of bounty hunter Jango Fett, bred on Kamino by the Galactic Republic to fight in the Republic's clone army. The soldiers were bred to fight against the separatist planetary and sectorial governments seeking to leave the Republic, known as Confederacy of Independent Systems, in the coming war. Booster served on the first battle of Geonosis alongside CT-7567, nicknamed “Rex” and was promoted to the rank of Sergeant, he was also in command of a Platoon in Torrent Company, a unit in the famous 501st Legion. Booster’s Platoon was assigned to Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, and would participate in many missions alongside the Jedi Knight. Booster also developed a close friendship with fellow clone trooper 'Rex'. Battle Of Christophsis After the CIS invaded the planet of Christophsis, High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi, General Skywalker, Commander Cody, Captain Rex and Sergeant Booster arrived on the planet to assist the planet's inhabitants. However, after a failed ambush on the Confederacy, the Jedi suspected that there was a traitor in their midst, and the Jedi left to scout behind enemy lines, while Rex and Cody stayed to find and apprehend the traitor. An impending investigation revealed that Sergeant Slick himself was the traitor, and after he severely damaged their weapons depot, Rex and Cody apprehended the traitor in a brawl, taking him afterward to lock-up. When the Confederacy commenced their first attack, the Jedi and the clone forces were able to drive them back. Believing the battle to be over and Christophsis now under Republic control, Booster rested at a makeshift forward aid station where clone Medic Mags was administering first-aid to an injured trooper by the name of Ridge, who had taken a spray of shrapnel to his shoulder. After offering a few words of sympathetic concern, Booster checked the casualty list for the battle on his datapad and found the list to be relatively short to which he happily reported it to Captain Rex. While discussing the dwindling number of medical supplies and the soon expected return of the Cruiser Hunter with Ridge, the droid army returned in full force. Booster rushed out to fight again alongside Ridge and Mags, joining Cody, Rex and Generals Kenobi and Skywalker on the front line. Rex led Booster’s platoon within Torrent Company with Skywalker to destroy the advancing Tri-Droids. After the enemy retreated again due to the Republic's heavy artillery, Skywalker's new Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, arrived in place of the expected reinforcements. Rex was a little perplexed, as Skywalker had stated that he would never have a Padawan. As Rex and Tano spent some time talking together, Rex taught her that fear was natural in war—and that the clones were unique individuals, despite all having the same appearance. While they talked, Booster discovered that the Confederacy had deployed a Deflector Shield, which would make the Republic's long-ranged artillery useless. After some planning, Rex and Booster’s troops held the line, and as a distraction strategy, Kenobi "negotiated" with Confederacy General Whorm Loathsom for the surrender of the Republic forces. Meanwhile, Skywalker and Tano infiltrated the enemy lines to disable the shield generator. Once the shield was down, Rex and Booster ordered their cannons to quickly finish off the enemy advances. Grand Master Yoda arrived with reinforcement troops just in time, and Rex had Booster send a gunship to retrieve Skywalker and Tano. Battle Of Teth After a meeting with Yoda, Skywalker and Tano were given the mission to rescue Hutt crime lord Jabba Desilijic Tiure's son, in order to win the crime lord's favor for access to space lanes through Hutt Space. Rex and Booster accompanied the Jedi to the planet Teth. Tracking the Huttlet to a cliff-high monastery, the Republic forces were forced to commence a vertical assault to enter the monastery. They were successful, but half of Torrent Company was lost on the way up. Skywalker and Tano rescued the Huttlet while Rex had Booster and his men secured the monastery. The arrival of more Confederacy battle droids forced the Republic troops to barricade themselves inside the monastery. Skywalker and Tano left to find a rear exit to search for medical attention for the ill Huttlet, while Rex and Booster stayed to command the remaining clones. Once the droid army entered, a few of the troopers were killed, however Rex feigned death to spy on the commander of the droid forces, Dark Acolyte Asajj Ventress. Ventress left to confront the Jedi herself, while the battle droids held the six surviving clones captive. Rex, Booster and the other remaining troops broke free of their captors, stole their weapons, and using a fallen AT-TE for cover, reignited the battle with the droids. Skywalker and Tano escaped the monastery, and found an old freighter , using it to head back toward the courtyard. However, because of their mandate to safely return the Huttlet to his father, Skywalker and Tano were forced to find medical attention for the Huttlet, and were unable able to give Rex and Booster any assistance, to which they understood. General Kenobi and the 212th Attack Battalion soon arrived to reinforce Rex and Booster’s men, and the Republic forces were able to beat back the Confederacy. By that time, though, only four other men from Torrent Company were still alive. Later, Rex and Booster mused to Cody that the whole operation had been handled poorly, with the lack of air support and incorrect infantry application. Battle Of Orto Plutonia Booster went with Rex, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi to Orto Plutonia to investigate the destruction of a clone security base. After war was declared between the local Talz and the Pantoran dignitaries, specifically the arrogant Chairman Chi Cho, Rex and Booster’s platoon was ordered to protect Chairman Cho at all costs. The Chairman then ordered Booster’s men to attack the Talz when they approached them, but Rex stated that they were only there to protect him. However, Rex and Booster’s platoon was forced to attack when the Talz attacked them, riding Narglatch, and the Chairman was severely injured. Rex carried him to safety, while Booster and his Platoon were holding off the attacking Talz until the arrival of the Jedi and Senator Riyo Chuchi. Chairman Cho died from the injury, and Senator Chuchi established a peace treaty with the Talz. Battle On Naboo When Senator Padmé Amidala and Representative Jar Jar Binks were captured while searching for a Secret Separatist Lab on Naboo, it was up to Rex and Booster’s Platoon to reinforce the Jedi in order to rescue them. They succeeded, and also stopped Dr. Nuvo Vindi from releasing the deadly Blue Shadow Virus. Unfortunately, Vindi’s assistant droid took one of the virus containers and put it into a bomb. The droid then detonated the bomb, which quickly spread the virus throughout the bunker. Anakin and Obi-wan were outside with the scientist when the virus was released, so to save their companions, they went in search of an antidote Iego. The virus almost killed everyone inside, including Booster, Rex, Ahsoka, Padmé, and several other clone troopers from the Sergeant’s Platoon, but fortunately the Jedi found the antidote in time, and all infected were cured. Battle On Ryloth Shortly after the planet was liberated by the Grand Army of the Republic, Rex, Torrent Company, and their Jedi commanders were charged with ridding the planet of the remaining droid presence. Rex, along with sergeant Booster went on an AT-RT night patrol around the city of Resdin. The two clones eliminated a large number of battle droids, but were ambushed and taken captive by bounty hunter Cad Bane. Bane needed the clones alive to protect the gravity weapon he had recently stolen from the CIS, from the battle droids ordered to retrieve it. While they were unconscious, Bane had fitted the clones with binders wired with explosives and promised to let them go free if they cooperated with him, but threatened to kill them if they refused or tried to double-cross him. Under the circumstances, Rex and Booster had no choice but to agree to the bounty hunter's demands. Together, they defeated several waves of attacking droids and a Separatist Vulture fighter, until Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano—having tracked Rex's signal—arrived to help. Bane attempted to hold the Jedi at bay, again threatening to detonate the explosives in the binders around the clones' wrists, but Skywalker masterfully cut the binders off with his lightsaber, removing Bane's only bargaining chip. Effectively captured, the Jedi ordered Rex and Booster to disarm him. With the tables now turned, Bane was forced to cooperate, and with the hangar they had been fighting in about to collapse at any second, the Jedi and clone troopers decided to use his transport. Bane was forced to carry the weapon to the ship while the Jedi guarded him and Rex and Booster went ahead to scout out an elevated position from which to provide covering fire and clear the way for them. As the two clones left the hangar, they traveled alongside a path that overlooked Ryloth's wastes. After destroying another Tri-droid roaming the wastes, the clones were assaulted by waves of battle droids coming down from a nearby hill. Leaving the hill, Rex and Booster encountered a pair of Tri-droids emerging from within a tunnel. Using rocket launchers, the clones destroyed the massive droids and continued on. At the ship, the Jedi were ambushed by the Skakoan Kul Teska, the creator of the gravity weapon, and a fight ensued in which the Jedi were eventually trapped within an energy bubble until Rex and Booster arrived for help. Faced with an ultimatum—save their Jedi commanders or kill Teska—the clones decided to chose to rescue the Jedi, allowing Teska to escape in Bane's transport, taking the gravity weapon, and Bane himself, with him. Evacuating Felucia At some point after the Battle of Ryloth, the Galactic Republic launched an assault on planet Felucia but wasultimately defeated by General Grievous's forces. When the outnumbered Republic forces in Felucia asked for help, an evacuation fleet under the command of Jedi High General Plo Koon went to the system, and Rex and Booster, along with his Platoon evacuated their clone troopers from certain defeat. Before escaping to Coruscant, the Republic had to evacuate Commander Ahsoka Tano's forces. After that, Booster and the rest of Torrent Company was moved to Coruscant for a while. Second Battle Of Geonosis Booster was present during General Skywalker's force in a three-pronged attack on a Separatist shield generator on Geonosis. When all the gunships were shot down Booster,along with Rex, Anakin, and Ahsoka destroyed a heavily armed fortification and met with Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ki-Adi-Mundi and Clone Commanders Cody and Jet. They then destroyed the shield generator. They then needed to destroy the droid factory the shield generator was protecting. Ki-Adi-Mundi and Obi-Wan left to recover, but Luminara Unduli and her Padawan, Barriss Offee, joined the attack. The Padawans went into the factory via an underground network common in Geonosian architecture to blow the reactor. Meanwhile, Booster, Rex, Gree, Luminara, and Anakin distracted Poggle the Lesser's droid forces. A new tank design was unleashed by Poggle, but both Booster and the Padawans succeeded. After, Skywalker, Unduli and Kenobi captured Poggle, Booster went with the generals to escort Poggle to Coruscant. Defense of the Coronet After Kenobi's investigation on Mandalore, Rex, Booster, Cody and their troopers were assigned with Kenobi and Skywalker to defend Duchess Satine aboard the Coronet against the Death Watch. Kenobi and Skywalker briefed Rex, Cody, Booster and his platoon of the importance of the safety of the Duchess. Rex and Cody, along with Booster and his platoon then went on patrol in the ship's cargo hold. When Booster lost contact with 2 of his troopers, Skywalker came down to help find them. Rex, Anakin and Booster then found a open container. They then went to search for the contents. When Anakin was attacked by Assassin probe, Rex, Cody and Booster’s men destroyed it. Unfortunately one of the probes made it to the lift. After that the fallen probe released smaller probes. Rex, Cody and Anakin stayed close to each other till they destroyed the smaller probes. Rex, Cody, Booster and Anakin then went to find the droid in charge of the cargo manifest, to see who brought the assassin probes on board. After Anakin informed Kenobi that one of the senators was a traitor, Rex, Booster, Cody and Anakin then looked for the last assassin probe. When Rex and Cody found one of the troopers helmets, one of the smaller probes leaped at them. Fortunately Anakin and R2-D2 save both Rex and Cody before it killed them. When they found the last assassin probe, it tried to kill Rex with it's claws, but Rex was able to use his hands to hold it back. When Anakin cut it's legs, Rex jumped on it and shot it. After that the traitor Senator Merrik contacted Death Watch's commander, who sent three Separatist boarding crafts to help him. After they attached to the Coronet, they unloaded super battle droids. While obi-wan was trying to save Satine, Rex, Booster, Cody, and their troopers along side Satine's bodyguards fought against the super battle droids. They were able to defeat them and Kenobi, thanks to Anakin killing Merrik, saved Satine and the ship from certain destruction. Battle of Malastare Booster served on Malastare to battle a massive invasion force sent by the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The Republic tested a prototype electromagnetic pulse weapon, the electro-proton bomb, which was designed to disable all battle droid forces while leaving the Republic troops or native Dug warriors unharmed. Booster, Rex and his troops were charged with holding the line of defense long enough for a flight of bombers to deliver the weapon and disable the droid army. The bomb was successful in disabling or destroying all of the enemy force. Despite its efficacy, the power of the bomb's explosion created a seismic reaction which opened a sink hole at the point of impact. The sinkhole claimed much of the remaining Republic units. The explosion also awakened a hibernating Zillo Beast, a species long thought to be extinct. Doge Nakha Urus, the leader of the Dug people, insisted that the Republic help them destroy the creature or he would not sign a treaty which would provide critical fuel needed to power the Republic's war machine. The Jedi were opposed to killing a unique creature and instead found a way to force it into unconsciousness for transport to a safe location off-planet. With the successful elimination of the Zillo Beast threat, Booster was present as Urus signed the Treaty of Malastare. Escape of the Zillo Beast After the Jedi brought the Zillo Beast to Coruscant, it escaped and rampaged across the city. Booster was amongthe clone troopers trying to impede the Beast. When Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, and Chancellor Palpatine were captured by the beast, Booster pointed out Anakin's plan to slice their ship in half to escape. When Obi-Wan reminded Mace Windu to catch them when they fell, Rex remarked that a lot of Anakin's plans involved falling. Booster and Rex were watching when LAAT gunships launched Malastarian oil-filled gas bombs at the Zillo Beast and incapacitated it. Return To Felucia Booster, along Rex, Skywalker, Ahsoka, Gen. Plo Koon, and Commander Wolffe then returned to Felucia to neutralize an enemy outpost that had been reinforced by Grievous. While Ahsoka and Plo Koon's teams infiltratedeither side of the outpost, Booster, Rex, Skywalker, Felucian scouts, and the rest of the clones held position so that Turbo Tanks and AT-TEs were able to open fire on the droids camped at the base. Rex, Skywalker and Booster’s men then ambushed the droids, assisting in Master Koon's mop-up operation. After this, Booster and Rex helped Skywalker in his search around the base for Ahsoka, who had gone missing during the fight. When nothing was found the expedition was then ended. Battle Of Umbara Booster, along with Captain Rex, General Skywalker and the 501st were sent to Umbara to take the Capital. Rex and Booster's troops would take out enemy reinforcements striking against Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pong Krell and Saesee Tiin joint attack. After Rex, Booster and the rest of the 501st landed, they and the AT-RTs made their way to the rally point on a ridge. Rex and Booster rested their forces. The Umbarans then launched a surprise attack from their rear with Millicreep Assassin droids. After Skywalker called for a bombing ridge, Rex then had Booster and the 501st fallback away from the ridge as Commander Oddball bombed the Umbarans. After that, Krell arrived and told Skywalker the Supreme Chancellor requests that Skywalker return to Coruscant and to turn command of the 501st over to Krell in the interim. Krell then told Rex to prepare the battalion for the march on the Capital. Along the way, they were attacked by a couple of Banshees. After Krell killed both of thebanshees, Booster told Rex about the men’s tiredness, to which Rex then asked Krell if his men could take a break to which Krell refused to so, knowing that time is not luxury the Republic can not afford. When Rex, Booster, Krell, and the 501st reached the outskirts of the Capital, Krell orders the troops to launch a full frontal assault instead of using preemptive surprise attacks despite Rex's disagreement with Krell's plan. Nonetheless, Rex complied with the order and then led his troopers and AT-RTs onto the main road to assault the capital. As Booster and the 501st marched along the road, they then ran into a field of mines, killing a couple of troopers. After making their way through the mines, Rex, Booster and the 501st then got caught in an ambush led by the Umbaran Militia. Booster and the 501st held their ground but were too exposed to hold out for long. Rex then ordered the 501st to retreat in order to gain a better fighting position. Rex and Booster were then able to rejoin their troops with Krell’s and the rest of the 501st. Together they were able to repel the Umbarans. After that, Krell criticized Rex for giving up the road. Rex and Fives were able to convince the general that they did what was best for their men. After Krell gives Rex a dubious compliment, he, Fives, Booster and the rest of the 501st continue to hold against a Umbaran counterattack. Booster, Krell and the 501st continued holding their ground against the Umbaran ground and air forces, but could not break through to support Gen. Kenobi's battalion. After Krell was told by Kenobi that a Umbaran airbase was resupplying the capital, Booster, Rex, Krell and the battalion were tasked to take the airbase. Continuing Assault When Booster, Rex, Krell and the 501st got within distance of the airbase, Rex suggested that they try and scout for another way in. Krell, knowing the urgency of Kenobi's situation, ordered Rex to take the 501st through a gorge single file. Rex's men then started to criticize Krell's orders and tactics knowing that their casualties would be high, but Rex was able to convince them to go through with it. As Rex and Booster started the attack, he divided his men into three groups with Fives, Hardcase, and Rex in charge of each one of these groups. As Booster and the501st make their way through the gorge, they were attacked by huge caterpillar tanks. Fortunately, their rocket launchers and Thermal detonators were able to subdue the caterpillar tanks. Rex, Booster and the 501st then resumed their advance towards the airbase. Booster then spotted a couple of Spider cannons coming towards him and the 501st, and they are forced to retreat. Rex is then ordered by Krell to push the attack. Rex's men tried using rocket launchers on the spider cannons, but to no avail. Rex orders Fives and Hardcase to acquire a couple of Umbaran starfighters and use them against the tanks. However, Krell ordered Rex to launch a full-scale attack, regardless of this plan. Rex, Booster and his troopers continued to hold their ground against the tanks. Just as Booster tried to use a rocket launcher on one of the Spider cannon, Fives and Hardcase then arrived in a couple of starfighters, which were able to destroy the tanks and Krell was then able to send in the rest of the battalion to successfully take the airbase. Krell then told Rex that luck smiled on him today, despite a lot of men dying to take it. To which both Booster and Rex frowned upon. Booster, Rex, Krell and the 501st continued holding the airbase against the Umbarans who were trying to retake it. Rex was with Krell when General Kenobi contacted Krell to inform him that the capital was still receiving supplies, this time from a Separatist supply ship in the atmosphere. Booster suggested that they should try and destroy the supply ship. After Kenobi's transmission was lost, Rex was ordered to have the battalion ready to move on the capital in 12 hours. Though Rex wanted to try and coordinate their attack with Kenobi's battalion, Krell knew that Kenobi was busy and said no, but Rex protested, informing Krell that they would be walking into a blast zone. Krell then ordered Rex and Booster to ready his troops, commenting that although Rex had disagreed about his strategies, he is loyal enough to obey his orders. Whats Right and Whats Wrong After the event in which Fives, Jesse, and Hardcase disobeyed Krell's orders, Rex tries to talk Krell out of court-martialing Fives and Jesse and tells him there is no need and that the troops are with Krell. The men just feel that Krell is putting their lives in danger needlessly. Krell only replies that the the court-martial is needed to show the clones who is in charge. After a short lived talk, Krell decides that the execution of Fives and Jesse will be more effective than court-martialing them. He orders Rex to prepare a squad for execution. Shocked, Rex tries again to reason with the general, only to be yelled at. Doing as he is told, Booster and Rex retrieves Fives and Jesse from their prison cells. Rex tells them that he tried to reason with Krell with no success. Rex, along with Booster and other troopers set them up along the wall of the airbase. As the execution team prepares to fire, Fives stops them and says that what they are about to do is wrong and that they should not listen to Krell's order for execution. The troops begin to wonder if Fives is right. But not caring at all, Dogma orders them to fire. The troopers fire but avoid hitting Fives and Jesse. Dogma begins to question why the troopers didn't kill Fives and Jesse, only for Rex to step in and tell him that their actions in destroying the supply ship was heroic and that if all clone troopers in the 501st legion were rewarded with execution for heroic actions, then one day they would be all dead. Rex then has Booster release Fives and Jesse. Krell is furious to hear that the clones didn't kill Fives and Jesse and yells at Rex for it. An incoming message then comes through and a clone trooper reports that the Umbarans have stepped up their defenses and have recently attacked a platoon and stolen their armor and weapons and have also disguised themselves as clone troopers. Krell puts the execution on hold and orders Rex and Booster to prepare to march on the capital and reminds him to tell his men that the enemy has now disguised themselves as clone troopers. Deception, Betrayal and Revange Rex then leads Booster and the battalion to attack the disguised Umbarans. When Rex, Booster and the rest of his men then come under fire from the disguised Umbarans, the troops then set up their mortars and opened fire on the enemy. The firefight between both sides continued till Rex discovered that they were actually clones. Rex then orders Booster and his men to stop firing, telling them to take off their helmets to see that they were all clones. Both sides revealed themselves to be clones. Kix then found the 212th battalion platoon leader, Waxerwho was mortally wounded in the firefight. Rex then asks Waxer who gave the order to attack them. Waxer tells Rex that Krell told his platoon that the Umbarans had stolen clone armor. Rex then rounded up Booster and his men and the remnants of Waxer's platoon. Rex tells them that they are going to arrest Krell for treason against the Republic. Rex then tells them that if anyone did not wish to do this, to step out of the line. All men stepped forward to arrest Krell. Rex, Booster, their battalion and Waxer's platoon prepare themselves to arrest Krell. Rex then frees Fives and Jesse, giving them back their armor and weapons. Rex, Booster and his men then go to the control tower to confront Krell. Rex then states that General Krell is relieved of his command. Krell's tells them that his men are committing mutiny. Krell then admits he did tell his men to kill each other. Just as the clones close in on Krell, Krell subdues them, killing some them with his double bladed lightsabers and then escapes in to the jungle. Rex then orders Booster and his platoons to go into the jungle and find him. Dogma, remaining loyal to Krell, tries to stop his brothers, calling them traitors. After Rex convinces him to stand down, Dogma is then taken to the brig. When Rex, Booster and the rest of his troops go into the jungle, Krell subdues one of the squads. Krell, using the Force, taunts Rex and his men, saying that he has been using them all along, laughing at them. Tup then has Rex and Booster lure Krell over to him. When Tup manages to lure Krell's attention from the rest of the clones, the general then runs into a Vixus. Though Krell is able to free himself from the Vixuses grasp, he is then stunned by Tup, then Booster places a pair of binders on his hands and is then taken into custody. When Rex questions Krell about his actions, he admits that he has turned traitor and tells Rex that he foresees that the Jedi will lose the war, that a New Order will arise, and that in exchange for betraying the Republic, he will become Count Dooku's new apprentice. Booster then discovers that Krell had sabotaged the airbase's communications and that Gen. Kenobi's battalion had long since taken the capital, to which he reports to Captain Rex. Unfortunately the Umbaran forces are on their way to retake the base. Rex then orders Booster and the whole battalion on full alert. When Fives warns Rex that if Krell is freed, he would undermine the Republic's foothold. So Rex decides to execute the fallen general. Rex and Fives then go down to the brig and let Dogma out. Rex then tells Krell to face the wall and get down on his knees. Krell taunts Rex that's he afraid to pull the trigger. Just when Krell finishes his last taunt, Dogma takes one of Fives's pistols and shoots Krell for betraying every one of his men. Booster then gets word that Kenobi's battalion have all sectors secured and that the enemy has been defeated, securing Republic victory on Umbara. Battle Of Kiros After the Separatists occupied the Togruta colony world of Kiros, Booster and Rex, along with Generals Skywalker, Kenobi, Commander Ahsoka and Cody went to Kiros to liberate the planet. Rex rode in a BARC speeder sidecar with Gen. Kenobi along side Skywalker, Ahsoka, while Booster and the rest of BARC speeder squad rode individually. Booster, like Rex, noticed that the colonists were missing. Rex found this worrisome sincethe Separatists were not hesitant to use civilians as living shields. After they took out the commando droids on Flitknot speeders, Rex then finished off one AATs with his rocket launcher. Rex, Cody, Booster and the rest of forces then surround the Separatist headquarters in the governor's tower. Though the Zygerrian Separatist commander, Darts D'Nar, tried to set off numerous bombs in the city, Skywalker and Ahsoka were able to disable the bombs. Though they were able to capture D'nar and his ship, the entire planet's Togruta population had been taken into slavery by the Zygerrians. Transfer into the Special Operations Brigade In the later days of the war, CT-6567 was promoted to ARC Trooper. Because of CT-6567's off the chart's scores during training, he had recieved additional training under the new special intergration trooper regime. This project was due to the high success of the Commando's and was given out to a selected group of normal bred troops. Because of this and his already claimed veteran status, Booster was made Captain and entered into the Special Operations Brigade to be put into a ARC Commando unit known as: Iona Team. Captain Booster and his team now joins the ranks as one of the most skilled soldiers in the galaxy. ARC Commando Training Kal Skirata took Booster and his team to train them as "black ops" commandos, named them, and taught them their Mandalorian heritage, sequestered from the other clones throughout their training. After completing their standard training they trained in Mandalorian military and survival combat to kill and destroy by any means possible. During training, the Booster and his training brigade clones experienced near-death torture to train them in resisting interrogation. The Mandalorian Training Sergeant taught his clone troopers a technique of resisting interrogation by shutting out reality to become someone else who wasn't in your terrible situation. One way to achieve this was to visualize putting the pain and fear in a box, or concentrating on its physical reality so minutely it fragmented and ceases to register; another method was to imagine you were somewhere else. One could also focus on the next moment one could bear to think about, like the next meal, second or step, time after time until the ordeal was over. Mandalorians were trained to endure torture. They also had special training for all types and essentials of warfare like assassination, black ops, anti-terrorism, covert ops, espionage, slicing and even medical knowledge. Their training was furthered by Kal, who taught them how to handle a wide assortment of weapons, ranging from blaster rifles to Verpine sniper rifles and hand to hand combat. They also ate food that only contained nutrients. Later in their training they learned the skills of maneuvering in zero-g. They were also drilled codes or oral commands whether personal ones like Kal Skirata or mandatory by their higher ups, like "Check", an oral command that had been drilled into his own commandos by Kal, to instantly make them stop what they were doing, and as part of their education and psychological training, all clone troopers, were required to adhere to the Command Code, a set of guidelines that governed a clone's behavior and every action during their growth. Hence, every clone was obliged to obey every aspect of the Code without question, doubt or hesitance.... with some exceptions from the ARC's. Special Intergration Trooper Training Regime Booster received special training that allowed him and many others in his training brigade to act without thinking. They claimed it was similar to the Jedi's use of the Force. Some of them even learned genetics to reverse the aging process. It appears that the clone commando program was so successful that some clone troopers were trained in commando skills and tactics before the first battle of Geonosis. Some commando-trained troopers were: CT-6567 "Booster", CT-19/39, a recon trooper killed on Praesitlyn; RC-5108/8843, a former bomb disposal expert taken under Kal Skirata's wing; the clone trooper squad that accompanied Mace Windu and Valiant during the hunt for Darth Sidious; and the non-ARC members of The Muunilinst 10. Armor and Equipment Booster 501st Phase I Aiming Weapon.png|Booster Skirata's Phase I Gear - Aiming down his DC-15S Booster 501st Phase II Aiming Weapon.png|Booster Skirata's Phase II gear - Aiming with his DC-15S Booster 501st Phase II Firing weapon.png|Booster Skirata in Phase II gear - Firing his DC-15S ARC Bootser Aim 02.png|Captain Booster's ARC Trooper Armor ARC Booster Firing Weapon.png|Booster Firing his weapon ARC Trooper Booster, Aim.png|Booster in Phase II ARC Trooper Gear Trooper Gear: All variants of Booster’s clone trooper armor spotted colors of the infamous 501st. Booster used normal phase one and two clone trooper gear during the clone wars. It featured a standard utility belt at all times and a Merr-Sonn JT-12 jetpack for specific missions. ARC Trooper Gear: Booster’s ARC trooper armor had many additional equipments such as: A Range finder, a Kama, additional ammunition packs, Pauldrons and a more advanced and versatile version of normal clone trooper armor. During his time with the republic, Booster was armed with twin DC-17 hand blasters, DC-15S blaster, DC-15A blaster rifle, While each mission profile required a different loadout. Booster was commonly armed with the WESTAR-M5 blaster rifle, DC-15A blaster rifles, DC-17 hand blasters, and frag and reverse-polarity pulse grenades. When heavier firepower was required, ARC’s donned specialized armor to bear the weight of reciprocating quad blasters, PLX-1 portable missile launchers, or Z-6 rotary blaster cannons. Many individual ARC Troopers also had bandoliers and pouches for extra equipment, such as EMP grenades and extra ammunition. Booster Fire blaster.png|Booster in his Mandalorian Gear firing his DC-15S. General Booster, Aim.png|Booster aiming with his preferred DC-15S. Mandalorian Gear: Booster’s Mandalorian gear had his armor plating painted grey while his shoulder pads, the outline the of his visor and his holsters painted red. He also had two built-in holster on his thigh plates. Booster was armed with twin DC-17 hand blasters, DC-15S blaster, DC-15A blaster rifle, WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistols, BlasTech Dur-24 wrist laser, Czerka ZX miniature flame projector, and an integrated Velocity-7 dart shooter with Kamino saberdarts, among other kinds. Booster's left gauntlet also had a Kelvarex Consolidated Arms MM9 mini concussion rocket, which utilized computer target tracking. Booster used Type-12A anti-personnel rockets, Type-12B gas capsules, and 1126 rockets. He also carried a field security overloader, sonic beam weapon, wristband blades, wrist mounted grappling hook, boot spikes, and electromagnetic devices in his gloves, enabling him to attract his guns from a short distance. Booster also used a Merr-Sonn JT-12 jetpack. Even with all his gear, Booster still prefers the DC-15S blaster ,DC-15A blaster rifle and twin DC-17 hand blasters as his main choices, due to his training and service in the Republic Military. Vehicles During the Clone Wars, Booster and his team were often transported to various missions on a Charger c70 retrofit. During Oder 66 and under the chaos of ‘Operation Knightfall’ Booster and Iona team managed to slip away in the ship. Later on during the reign of the Empire, the ship would become Boosters personal ship and used on many Bounty Hunter missions. Booster was also known to have heavily illegally modified the ship’s weapons system, navigation, armor and engines. The Charger’s were armed with six twin turbolaser cannons, each mounted on the opposing side of the center fuselage and one on the stern behind the sensor and communications array. The ship also had a double laser turret on the top of the bow. The class also had a smaller sensor and communications array than on the peacetime vessels, and can be staffed by clone pilots and officers. The weapons-system had a targeting screen of Corellian design, similar to the one on the AG-2G quad laser cannon, an orange-against-red grid. Personality and Traits Booster was a freethinking trooper in the republic and believed strongly in the humanity of himself and his fellow clones. While he would not hesitate to follow his superiors on dangerous or costly missions, he would react fiercely if he believed his men were being disrespected or treated inhumanely. He also displayed sufficient mental strength when he had resisted the force persuasion of Asajij Ventress. Booster also believed that he was a soldier of the Republic and saw the Empire as a new enemy towards it. However, after seeing everything he fought for turn into everything he fought against, Booster deserted the army and began the life of a mercenary. Pictures Booster Skirata - Shadows 02.png Booster Skirata - Shadows 01.png Booster Aiming his Bow.png|Bows & Arrows Booster's Bow & Arrow Aim.png|Enough said Booster Skirata Art 01.jpg|Booster Skirata Artwork 01 Booster Skirata Art 02.jpg|Booster Skirata Artwork 02 Booster Skirata Art 04.png|Booster Skirata Artwork 03 Category:Mandalorian Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:501st Legion Category:Mercenary Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clones Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:Male Characters Category:Lifetime Members Category:Clone Commando Category:General Category:Commando Category:ARC Trooper Category:True Mandalorian Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Trooper Battle Class